Please Please Make Her Happy
by Anti Story Writer
Summary: Kaoru becomes ill, but was going to go out with Haruhi that night, so Hikaru fills in.


**Please... make her happy.**

In the night, all that was heard was a 'cough' and even the sound of

spitting echoed in the night.

Kaoru was sick, and not just a cold but sick.

The staff could hear all the horrid sounds coming from his throat but

the sound that raised the alarm was a bang.

Staff raced to the twins room, Hikaru was still sound asleep whilst

Kaoru was slumped over the sink blood had filled it.

It was only in the morning that Hikaru noticed.

'Bzzt, bzzt' echoed on the bed.

"Get that would you Kaoru" Hikaru groaned.

But with no reply Hikaru sat up thinking that his brother had already

gone to get breakfast.

With a heavy sigh he answered the phone.

"Hikaru where's Kaoru?" Haruhi asked.

"He's gone out... what's up Haruhi?"

"Kaoru asked me to go to the festival tonight but I don't think I can

go now" Haruhi said calmly.

"Why what's wrong? you're not sick or anything?" Hikaru panicked.

"It's nothing like that, I just..." Haruhi thought for a second "I

just... felt that it wouldn't be fair to leave the others out"

As Haruhi carried on talking about the rest of the host club Hikaru

couldn't help but giggle at the silly things that she would say, but

he also wished that just for this once, as selfish as it may sound he

wished that for the day she wouldn't be able to tell them apart just

so he could be Kaoru and have her to himself.

"Well I'll ask the rest of the club for you" Hikaru lied.

"Okay so I hope to see you tonight" - Though Hikaru wouldn't see it she blushed.

"Yeah bye" Hikaru smiled, before hanging up.

With his heart full of glee he fell back onto his bed.

"Young master distressing news!" A maid ran in.

"What's wrong? Tono want something?" Hikaru asked.

"Kaoru is in hospital"

Hikaru's world came crashing down.

Within minutes Hikaru was at the hospital though he wasted no time

waiting for the doorman to open his door, he raced straight into the

hospital where a doctor came past with a saddened expression in his

face, Hikaru thought of the worst case scenario...

"I'm sorry but he's dead" those world would have ended his life too.

"Hikaru, come this way" the nurse guided him to his brothers room.

Hikaru felt his heart harden, but it didn't take for him to arrive at

his brothers room.

He entered and saw Kaoru, his mouth still had parts of blood on it.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru gasped before sitting upright and being sick.

Hikaru ran to his brothers side and gently patted his back.

"Thank god he's alive" Hikaru sighed.

After the nurses cleaned him up Hikaru had requested time alone.

"Did Haruhi call?" Kaoru asked.

Hikaru nodded his head.

"Then you must know that I was going to take her to the festival..."

"Why-"

"Will you take her for me?" Kaoru asked "I just wanted to make her

happy, it was nothing else..."

Hikaru looked into his brothers eyes and saw that he was telling the truth.

"To be honest I was going to try and take her anyway" Hikaru admitted.

Kaoru faintly giggled "good" he mumbled.

"Hikaru tonight is your chance... your chance to express just how much

you mean to her, your chance to win her heart, you must try your

hardest... please" Kaoru coughed a little.

"Please... make her happy" Kaoru fell asleep.

Hikaru sat in silence, but before long he left a note and left to get

ready, 'tonight is the night' Hikaru vowed.

It struck six o'clock and the festival had begun.

Hikaru was waiting at the entrance in one of his mother's designs.

He saw Haruhi, she was wearing dark green shorts that went to her

knees, and a white t shirt but she also had a heart hairpin in her

hair.

"Hikaru! Hey" Haruhi smiled "Where are the others?"

"They couldn't come" Hikaru grinned.

"You mean you didn't call them did you?" Haruhi thought.

Hikaru held out his hand "let's hold hands... you might get lost..." He blushed.

Haruhi reluctantly grabbed his hand.

People on the crowd thought that they may be two boys so it looked

rather awkward.

"What am I doing? couples walk along side each other not one in front

and one being dragged" Hikaru thought so he stopped.

"Umm I'm sorry I got to far forward.." Hikaru blushed.

Haruhi grabbed his arm and leaned on him "is this better?"

Hikaru nodded his head.

"Hey lets go get some food" Haruhi said.

For a while it stayed like this, she told me what to do and that's

what we did, but sadly it lasted a few hours.

Because somehow it had gotten out that me and Haruhi had come here.

"Isn't that Tono?" Hikaru thought.

Before he had even realised it the host club had begun to close in on them.

"Is something wrong?" Haruhi asked.

Then by pure accident their lips touched, but of course it didn't last

long, Hikaru pulled away.

"I'm so sorry" Hikaru blushed.

"That's what happened to me..." Tono thought, going back to that scene.

"It's okay" Haruhi broke the silence, she then found herself running away.

"Wait Haruhi!" Hikaru ran after her.

She ran and ran until she came across what looked like a play.

A girl with pure white hair in a traditional priestess gown was

sending her arrow towards a young demon (boy in costume, fake arrow)

the words that echoed had stuck to everyone's heart "InuYasha!" Then

bang, struck in the heart.

It didn't end there, the girl walked gracefully to the now lifeless looking boy.

She stroked his heart and felt the arrow, her eyes had allowed a tear

to fall, before the curtains fell.

The audience started to clap, awakening Haruhi from her daydream.

Haruhi had decided to sit on the staircase and watch the couples

looking ever so happy.

Hikaru had now caught up with her and saw her eyes, they were full of sorrow

The host club watched from the shadows some in tears whilst others

felt happy for him.

"Are you okay Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah I'm fine..." Haruhi mumbled before a small tear fell from her eye.

Bang!

Haruhi had now grabbed Hikaru's hand and pulled him onto the stairs.

She buried her head into his chest, tears flowing from her eyes.

Hikaru took off his coat and placed it around Haruhi and whilst he

watched the fireworks, she held him close.

Once when they had finished Haruhi felt more at ease.

"Are you okay now?" Hikaru asked.

Haruhi nodded her head.

Hikaru just smiled.

"Hikaru... I'm sorry for running off but I just got nervous.. though

I'm not sure why"

"It's alright.. but do you want to do anything else?" Hikaru asked.

"No, I think that I should go home" Haruhi rubbed her eyes.

"Let's go then" Hikaru stood up first and then helped her up.

This time though, she grabbed his hand, making him blush brightly.

When the car arrived Haruhi was practically leaning on him, since she

was so tired.

Hikaru put her in the car and sat next to her.

When they got to Haruhi's house, Ranka was waiting outside.

Hikaru got out of the car, then he gently picked her up.

"My pumpkin is all tired out huh?" Ranka smiled.

So with that, he carried her in and left without a word.

Kaoru was his next problem to deal with.

Hikaru arrived home and received news that his brother was in his room.

So he ran and ran he did.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru opened the door and saw his brother sat up in bed.

"Yes?" Kaoru said.

"Did you send Tono and the others to spy on me?" Hikaru asked rather angrily.

"So it went well then?" Kaoru smiled.

Hikaru thought back to the moment when they kissed "Yeah I guess it did"

Kaoru started to cough.

"Good" Kaoru said between coughs.

Hikaru ran towards him and lay his fragile brother down.

The brothers talked about what happened.

Kaoru recovered and went to school the next day.

Hikaru with his heart filled with hope, he tries his hardest to win her.

Haruhi felt something special that night and who knows... Maybe she'll

want to go out with him another time to.

~End.


End file.
